Master of disguise
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: When all else fails, Kurt uses his extensive wardrobe as a means to get out of Dalton without being recognised. Yeah, as if that was going to work. Set during NBK.


**A/N**: This is just a little one-shot about what could have happened in between the two scenes at Dalton in NBK. I never got the impression that the second scene takes place during another day, but Kurt's still wearing different outfits in the two scenes. I'm sure this has been done before, but this is my take on it :) Oh, and the title has nothing to do with the movie; I haven't even seen it, so that wouldn't make any sense at all. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ (nor the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration - not that there will be any mention of _that_ here).

* * *

><p>The <em>Teenage Dream<em> performance was amazing, there was no denying that. Kurt was completely overwhelmed by the fact that Blaine – the guy he'd just met only minutes before – had such a great voice and – maybe this was Kurt's imagination, but a boy could dream, right? – seemed to be singing the song straight at him. Then there was the fact that the back-up was flawless, and the fact that there were so many students in the room (all male!) who appeared to be enjoying the performance just as much as Kurt was.

Kurt expected to wake up any moment now.

When he didn't, though, he quickly realised that the performance was over and he was still clapping like an idiot. He'd better move and get out of here before anyone realised that he was a spy, instead of a new kid – that was, if they hadn't already. In that case, he should try to get away before they sent security guards after him. His dad had been awfully disappointed when he had gotten drunk the year before – he couldn't even imagine what his father would say if he had to come pick Kurt up from the police station.

Thankfully, Blaine was still being ambushed by a whole lot of boys who wanted to congratulate him or something, so Kurt could sneak out (relatively) unseen. Once outside the room, he sprinted away, trying to remember how he'd gotten where he was, and which way the exit was.

A couple of boys stared after him, and at some point, he even saw a group nudge one another and start whispering. Oh, damn it. They already knew. But how had they found out?

Not giving himself the time to think about that, Kurt dove into the nearest bathroom. He was glad for once that he was so used to always bringing at least one extra outfit with him whenever he went somewhere. And, alright, the fact that he could change outfits at record speed also came in handy now. That was something he had had to learn when he'd started arriving late for class because he'd been slushied, and he hadn't been able to change quickly enough.

The fact that he hadn't always worn his cheerleading outfit to school, while Sue Sylvester expected her Cheerios to walk around in their uniforms all day long so they wouldn't have to change before practice may have contributed to that as well, now that he thought about it.

So, before anyone had even noticed he'd stepped into the bathroom, he was out again, looking immaculate as always (even in situations like this, he made sure of that). He looked around quickly before walking away – he wouldn't run anymore, he had decided during his short bathroom break. He would just bring more attention to himself that way. No, he'd just speed walk out of this building. And nobody was going to stop him.

Holding his head high, Kurt walked briskly through the corridors. He wouldn't let anyone notice that he was lost, and not just a little bit. And sure, his new outfit didn't look like the Dalton Academy uniform as much as his last disguise did, but at least nobody could accuse him of attempting to imitate the uniform now, could they? No, Kurt was dressed as himself now – well, and maybe a little like Tina. But that was beside the point right now.

The point was, he needed to find the parking lot. He glanced out of a few windows at some point and concluded that he really should go down some stairs soon, or he would never get there.

So he did – and he immediately came face to face with the front doors, which led to the parking lot. He was only a few steps away from reaching them, from being able to sprint towards his baby and drive all the way back to Lima (Puck never mentioned that Westerville was two hours away, for which Kurt was ready to strangle him), when suddenly –

"Oh, Kurt! There you are, we've been looking all over for you!"

Kurt mentally facepalmed. Of course – now Blaine found him. And he wasn't alone; he was flanked by two boys who Kurt thought he'd seen singing back-up earlier. Blaine hadn't finished talking.

"What did you think of the performance? Good enough to beat your own Glee club?"

No. Kurt hadn't been _that_ obvious, had he?

"Come on, let's go have some coffee, okay? You'll probably need some before driving all the way back to wherever you came from."

Either Blaine was on a post-performance high, or he was always this enthusiastic and had toned himself down when Kurt had stopped him on the stairs. As Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once more and started to walk away, he suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, Kurt… did you just change or something? I could've sworn you wore something else earlier…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? :) Was it good, bad, in between? Let me know what you thought, please leave a review! :D


End file.
